User talk:Drexzen
http://i.imgur.com/0JvdJXc.png You deleted mh4 village What are you doing?the official mh4 information was right.you delete it.dont make me mad,man.Dragon Slayer Ornstein 10:38, March 3, 2013 (UTC) MH4 From official Monster Hunter 4 website,and btw.....yes,im using google translate.But the information about nerusukyura sleep attack was right.Dragon Slayer Ornstein 10:45, March 4, 2013 (UTC)Dragon Slayer Ornstein. Rumoured ED What don't you get when I say "rumoured" that there is another elder dragon. Leave it alone, please. do it again and i will report you. 1st warning. Edit: my apologese. read the wrong side of the page.. thought YOU vandalized my page. again.. my apologese Dark Jinouga (talk) 15:03, April 26, 2013 (UTC)Dark Jinouga yeah heh >.> sorry about that. i try to keep a pretty good watch on this place especially since some awcs have been Nibelsnarf'ing with the mh3u pages not that long ago. lol my apologese again.. i feel bad for being that fast to acuse. thank you for the help. Dark Jinouga (talk) 15:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) MHFG My edits Hey, sorry, it is not my intention to troll, maybe I just suck bad at editing. I'm just replaying MHF1 and noticed, that some of the quests in the Guild-Quest-Section of this game have missing unlock-requirement and/or couloured variations of the monsters listed. Therefore my intention was to edit it for those out there, that play MHF1. For myself, it didn't look that bad while editing but perhaps i've done something terribly wrong. What was it, that made the edits fail? Sorry for the inconveniences, Hunter Argorok (talk) 22:55, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Undoing Edits Re I can assist you better inside the chatroom, so if you can hop in there I'll give you tips And Isn't it just Espinas Rare Species, without the Sub part? xD Mckrongs 04:38, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Wasn't the notes important ? If not then my bad for posting something extra and useless Ryu Takashii (talk) Ryu Takashii No problem Drex xD, and sure I will do the edits now. Azo369 (talk) 11:00, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Hello there. Under the agreement of majority of the Staff Team I have given you Rollback rights. The only feature that it adds to your editing capabilities is the ability to easily revert edits with the Rollback button. You are free to participate in our Board to discuss ideas for the Wiki. Welcome aboard. :D Mckrongs 17:02, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Rollbacker CC Images Re:Shark Thanks a lot. And your profile and talk page are both beautiful, especially your god tier swag. Chandler8 21:08, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Christmas Avatar Tis beautiful, thanks a lot Chandler8 00:51, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Page It still shows up. Chandler8 11:51, December 10, 2013 (UTC) DotW Hey Drexzen, would you be interested in producing the DotW this weekend? Lord Loss (talk) 13:08, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Favor I was wondering if you could pick the winners for my latest Caption Contest. Just post your chosen winners in the comments section and add the images and captions to my profile. I am going to be inactive for a few days. I will take care of the main blog section when the captions are chosen. I would ask someone else, but the person I would've asked isn't exactly fond of people. Anyways, thanks. Let me know if you can't though, no big deal. Chandler8 (talk) 00:57, January 22, 2014 (UTC) No redirect http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Chandler8?redirect=no follow to get around my page's redirect Rukodiora (render and interlanguagelinks) ) This includes the interlanguage link. So I have question if it was unacceptable that I'm trying to consider the idea of a solution for the old language problem mentioned on the main page ... }} Caption Contests Sry I took so long to reply. You can do my caption contests for a while. I am taking a bit of a break and relaxing for a bit. Chandler8 01:15, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Drexzen Hi. Kogath (talk) 11:52, February 24, 2014 (UTC) RW Emote Thanks a lot Drexzen. I owe you one =D Chandler8 12:11, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Poogie Nice work on the poogie page =D Chandler8 12:51, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Drex. Thanks for answering that guy on my talkpage XD Now it's Reyn Time! (talk) 14:05, March 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry for accusing you. I had no idea that guy was an impersonator.... Shogun Ceanataur (talk) 17:07, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh boi Re: So... So that was a dick move. Just because you can relate more to Azo you decided to side with him and then say that I am being rude. So because of this I will not be coming back to the chat UNLESS I see a pic of all three of you (Axe, Azo, and Drex) saying that you are sorry for being a dick to me AND that you will not do it again. Of course if one of you does not want to do this, I will not come back. I am on fire (Good job you have eyes) 00:47, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Roxanne X Megagross where where is it tell me Shogun Ceanataur (talk) 02:07, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Nice work Hi Drexzen I see some work you got here, they are all nice done, thanks By Nicholas Alexander What happened to the special chat? Hey Drex, what happened to the guild halll chat, why is no one active? Since this is the only way to contact anyone now, Im gonna leave this here. And if you can prove me wrong, then I will accept the ban. Azo insulted me first here. I said something AFTER he told me to fuck off. I was only in the chat to remind people why I was gone, in case anybody didnt know (As far as I know, nobody could know). Why was I the one banned here? I am on fire (Good job you have eyes) 01:21, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Frontier G6 Just gonna say, Frontier G6 is not till almost 2 months from now. It is currently G5. http://cog-members.mhf-g.jp/ G6 is "2014/11/19". 'Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 02:35, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Edits It's merchandise, not merchandises. Different usages of the word. Go back and fix it. XD Kogath (talk) 04:22, October 4, 2014 (UTC)